Viewing 3-D content provides viewers with a more fulfilling experience as compared to viewing 2-D content. However, there are problems associated with 3-D media creation, enhancement, and transmission, such as bandwidth limitations and discomfort and/or disorientation problems (e.g., headaches), associated with the viewing of 3-D media, especially movies, delivered by conventional techniques.
There is a bandwidth consumption issue with conventional techniques due to the existence of signal differences between standard 2-D transmissions and 3-D transmissions. For instance, 2-D and 3-D signals for the same program are transmitted on different communication channels using conventional techniques. This effectively requires at least twice the amount of bandwidth for the same program. Furthermore, some people complain of headaches, discomfort, fatigue, disorientation and other related maladies when watching stereoscopic 3-D movies or playing 3-D games for more than a few minutes.